Dark Saturday
by CelticMagic
Summary: Like a night in search of a day, it's as if Izzy and Mimi are from two worlds that only connect for a brief moment in time. Her charm gets her places, and he ends up paying for it by watching in the background. But this weekend will hopefully be different. Tri references withought. Inspired by "Dark Saturday" by Metric.


**Dark Saturday**

"Man, I've got a soccer match next week and everyone's got plans," Tai whined.

"Hey, what about me? I said I was coming," Izzy huffed.

"Yeah, and I thank you so much for that bud," Tai wrapped his arms around Izzy. "But seriously, wouldn't it be nice if we could get more than three people together at the same time? Of course, Joe's got his schoolwork because he's gonna be an astronaut one day, and Matt has his dumb open mic night on the same day, and Sora already said-"

"Tai, I'm not gonna get into this conversation with you again. You should have asked her to the match earlier, before she had any plans. Now that she's already made arrangements, you can't be mad at anyone but yourself," Izzy said.

"Fine. But even Kari's not going... she's going to some birthday party. Like who still has birthday parties at sixteen?" Tai scoffed.

"A big celebration for a sixteen-year-old? Who does that? And what? They probably get a car too!" Izzy smirked.

"Hey, enough with the snarkiness! But seriously, I'm so desperate for a fanbase, I'm debating hitting Mimi up and asking her if she wants to go to my match," Tai sighed.

"We'll see what she says," Izzy smirked.

"Hey, I was joking...oh my God, you did not text her! What time is it in New York anyways? And what the hell? That was fast!" Tai looked over Izzy's shoulder.

"She says she'll go if you pay for her plane ticket," Izzy said.

"Fuuuuuck no! She can watch from the school website! I think we'll be live-streaming it there," Tai scoffed.

"I think the points on my rewards card will expire in a bit anyways. Wasn't planning on traveling anywhere any time soon. I can offer her my points to get her a plane ticket," Izzy said as he texted Mimi back.

"Oh, she sent another message!" Tai pointed to the screen.

"She said just kidding, she can take care of her own travel expenses," Izzy shrugged. "She just wants to know when and where the match will be."

"Hey, if she's really serious, I'll give her what she needs to know! But she better not be teasing me!" Tai said.

"Okay, I'll tell her to talk to you. I'll see you later," Izzy shook his head.

 _*ring ring ring*_

"Wow, she's calling me right now! Someone really likes to get to the point! I'll talk to you later," Tai looked at his phone.

"Goodnight," Izzy put his hands in his pockets and started to walk home. As much as he criticized Tai for being upset about anything Sora related, Izzy knew he wasn't exactly any better when it came to Mimi. Even now, he was getting a little jealous about the conversation Tai and Mimi were possibly having, even though Tai had his sights on Sora. Still, that didn't mean that Mimi wouldn't have a thing for Tai. What girl wouldn't? He was outgoing, friendly, attractive, athletic, basically everything Izzy was not. And minus the athletic part, Mimi was the same way. They were charming people, and charming people were meant to match up. Izzy took a deep breath and kept walking alongside the street. Like he's told his best friend, he had no one to be mad at but himself. Sure, Tai waited until the last minute, but at least he wasn't as bad as Izzy. He didn't even try to put himself out there. As far as he knew, and hoped, nobody knew what was going through his mind when it came to Mimi, and hopefully it stayed that way.

* * *

 _A week later_...

"Shouldn't we have met her at the terminal? It seems weird that we're just hanging out front of a random coffee shop," Kari frowned.

"I dunno. She told us to wait for her here. Something about needing a caffeine fix," Tai shrugged.

"Hey everybody!" Mimi happily bounced over to the group.

"Mimi! I missed you!" Sora hugged her.

"Oh my God, same!" Mimi gushed. "I missed everyone! But... I see Joe's missing," she frowned.

"Studying," Tai said.

"I can't believe you seriously came all this way just to catch one of Tai's games," Matt scoffed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tai shoved Matt.

"You know, now he's gonna expect you to fly all the way from the States to watch all of his games now," Matt smirked.

"You know what? You sound jealous," Tai smirked.

"Jealous?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Because you know Mimi would never go the distance to watch one of your emo shows," Tai heckled.

"Tai!" Sora gasped.

"Nope. He deserves it. Matt never invited me to any of his shows," Mimi crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Mimi! I didn't think you would actually go!" Matt said. "So if I invite you to the next one, would you?"

"Let's get coffee first?" Mimi smiled sweetly.

"That sounds like a no to me," TK smirked.

"Hey, welcome to Jumping Bean Roast, what can I get you?" a bored-looking barista said.

"Can I get a mermaid frappucino?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, I want one too!" Kari said.

"Make that three," Sora nodded.

"Okay," the barista perked up at the sight of the girls. He prepared the drinks and handed them over. "It's on the house," he winked at them.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," Mimi smiled.

"Thank you," Kari said.

"Here you go," Sora put a couple bucks in the tip jar.

"Girls...they have it so easy," Matt scoffed.

"Ay, whatchoo want?" the barista motioned the boys over.

"Medium black coffee," Izzy said.

"Uh... I'll just have a large regular coffee," Tai shrugged.

"I'm taking one of these," TK grabbed a sparkling water from a cooler.

"A unicorn frappucino. Whatever... I don't care. I hate coffee. It tastes like monkey anus," Matt shrugged.

"Medium black coffee... That'll be $7," the barista typed on his register.

"Excuse me? It says $2.50 on the menu," Izzy pointed at the sign.

"Oh yeah... it's a little thing called I gave away a couple drinks and I don't get discounts, so somebody's gotta pay for it. Think of it as the bro tax," the barista shrugged.

"You're kidding us, right?" Tai scoffed.

"What?" the barista dumbly said.

"Forget it, we're not interested," Izzy said.

"Take that bro tax and shove it up your ass," Matt flipped him the bird.

"Yeah!" TK piped in.

"Let's just go sit with the girls," Tai sighed.

"Hey, you guys didn't get anything?" Sora asked.

"That moron wanted to charge us extra to make up for the drinks he gave you guys ' _on the house_ '," Tai huffed.

"Sucks, cause I kinda wanted to try that drink. Looks kinda neat," Matt pouted.

"Here," Sora handed him her cup.

"Sorry about that, guys. I guess when you're so charming, everything is free. Even airfare," Mimi teasingly said.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

"Yeah! You guys missed my charm so much, that Mr. Koushirou over here was gonna foot the bill for my plane ticket. Isn't that right?" Mimi got up from her chair and squeezed next to Izzy.

"Oooh, Izzy... what's going on, buddy?" Matt grinned.

"Cut it out. They were just travel points that built up on my rewards card. They were gonna expire soon anyways," Izzy turned red.

"You were going to give me all those points for a plane ticket? I must be really special to you," Mimi giggled.

"Or maybe I just wanted to put them to good use before they expired. But since you didn't take them, I guess I'll have to plan a trip for myself soon so they don't go to waste," Izzy said.

"Ugh, you're so serious sometimes! I was just kidding around," Mimi pinched his cheek.

"So Izzy, where would you go?" Kari asked.

"Uhh... Colorado?" Izzy blurted the first thing on his mind. The truth was he didn't have a travel rewards card, but if anyone knew that he would actually pay for Mimi's ticket out of pocket, he might as well dig his own grave. And Mimi was right, due to her charm, she could get a lot of things for free- even a plane ticket halfway around the world. But someone like Izzy? He was put in a situation where he was expected to pay twice the amount for a cup of plain coffee.

"Ew, Colorado? What's there?" Mimi made a face.

"Uh...," Izzy dumbly said.

"I can think of a couple of things, and let's just say I never pegged you for that kind of guy," Matt heckled.

"What do you mean? Denver seems interesting. Maybe if I plan it right, I might be able catch a Rockies game," Izzy shrugged.

"What's with our friends going to other continents to watch sporting events? You guys are wacked! Unless you're just using that as an alibi for what you're really gonna be doing, then you go Glenn Coco," Matt clapped his hands.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about," Izzy shook his head.

"Okay buddy," Matt winked.

"Right...so Mimi, how long are you staying?" Sora asked.

"Just for the weekend," Mimi sighed.

"Aww, that's so short!" Kari whined.

"I know. I'm trying to convince my parents to let me just live here again but they're like 'it's only two more years, then you can do what you want'," Mimi yawned. "Sorry I'm so tired, I thought this pick-me-up would help, but nope!"

"I don't know what you expected. There's no caffeine in these. The only thing that would keep you up would be the absurd amount of sugar," Izzy picked up the half-empty drink and made a face.

"But they're so pretty! And edible glitter," Mimi stretched her arms out. "Sorry guys, my back is killing me. You know, being on a plane for a million hours!"

"You know what, it is late. We should call it a night," TK nodded.

"Sounds good," Kari said.

"Alright. Let's move it. So Mimi, where are you staying?" Tai asked.

"I'm at the hotel close by that park we used to hang out as kids. Remember?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, that's in Izzy and TK's direction. They can walk you there," Sora nodded.

"Yay, I have two handsome suitors by my side! Could this night get any better?" Mimi squealed.

"Heh heh...," Matt smirked.

"Goodnight everyone!" Kari said.

"I'll see you at my game tomorrow, my _good_ friends! Everyone else is bad," Tai said.

"Come on! You know we'd come if you told us ahead of time!" Sora sighed.

"Whatever!" Tai dramatically said.

"You know you're not the only one with stuff going on in their life, right?" Matt huffed.

"Let's go, guys," Izzy motioned TK and Mimi out of the cafe.

"Good idea," TK nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mimi hugged the boys and walked into the hotel.

"Okay," Izzy said.

"Goodnight," TK said and the boys went walking on their way home.

"What?" Izzy could see TK smirking at him from the corner of his eye.

"You like her," TK grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy turned red.

"You don't have to pretend. It all makes sense now," TK smirked.

"What makes sense?" Izzy bit his lip.

"You were acting... differently this past week. Just a little out of character, but not too out of character. It's funny, you change by staying the same," TK shrugged.

"Now I really don't understand you," Izzy put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I was at the library the other day and I saw you on your laptop," TK grinned.

"So...," Izzy tried to keep calm. One phrase no one wants to hear is "I saw what was on your laptop", no matter how innocent your activities are. But now Izzy was paranoid because he wasn't sure what he did to make TK smirk at him like that.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looked like you were playing one of those dress-up games. And why would Izzy be doing that all of a sudden?" TK teased.

"Hey, it's just a virtual closet. That way I can see what I have all in one spot without having to open drawers or doors," Izzy turned red.

"Uh huh... It's okay. I won't tell anyone else. But that's just... bad. If you have to make up some computer program to help you get dressed for some chick to notice you, maaaaybe you should re-evaluate the whole situation. Sounds like too much effort on your part for someone who might not reciprocate. And if you feel like you have to go out on that much of a limb, maybe it's not a good idea. Every torch needs a flame, but if that flame is too much for you to hold, you're gonna get burned," TK soon his head.

"Thanks for the advice," Izzy said.

"Just saying, you shouldn't have to try so hard. Take it easy and see where that takes you," TK shrugged.

"Okay," Izzy said.

"Momentai," TK said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Take it easy," TK said and turned the corner.

* * *

"Oh, it's looking kind of cloudy today," Kari looked up at the sky.

"I just hope it doesn't rain. I'm okay with a dark Saturday, as long as it's just clouds. I don't want the game to get cancelled," Tai said.

"Yeah, that would be a shame, especially since I came all the way here just for that," Mimi teasingly said.

"See? Mimi's a good friend because she cares! If only some other people could be as dedicated," Tai huffed.

"Hey! Did you forget me and Izzy are coming to the game?" TK crossed his arms.

"No! But I want us to be like one big happy family, you know?" Tai said.

"That's what we're doing right now. We're grabbing breakfast together at least," Joe said.

"It's not the same without Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken though," Kari sighed.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Never mind. It's outta sight, outta mind, right?" Kari yawned.

"It's like it never even happened," a girl with long, black hair sneezed.

"Uh, who is this? Has she been with us the entire time?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's...sorry, I don't remember your name. I just know you seem to follow Tai around a lot," Matt said.

"What?!" the girl turned red.

"Stop it, Matt! Mimi, this is Meiko! She's a new student and she's in our grade," Sora said.

"Meiko! Nice to meet you! I'm Mimi!" Mimi happily said.

"Yes! Likewise," Meiko pushed her glasses up.

"Hey, you know what? I think you and Joe would look super cute together!" Mimi dragged Meiko towards Joe.

"Huh?" Meiko looked startled.

"I don't know, Mimi. I don't think my girlfriend would like that," Joe tugged on his collar.

"What?!" the gang exclaimed.

"You have a girlfriend?" Matt scoffed.

"Is she real?" TK asked.

"TK! That's rude!" Kari gasped.

"Of course she's real!" Joe huffed.

"We need to meet her," Mimi smirked mischievously. "We have to see if she's good enough for you."

"We're quite offended that you never told us about your girlfriend," Tai sucked his teeth.

"I just wanted to test the waters first before you guys freak her out," Joe said.

"What? Why would you think we'd freak her out?" Sora gasped.

" _You have a girlfriend? Is she real?_ " Joe said in a goofy voice.

"We do not sound like that," Matt touched his hand to his chest.

"Yeah, actually you kinda do," Sora nodded.

"Just one more question. She's not one of those body pillows, right?" Matt asked.

"Okay, I'm done here. If I wanted a cheap roast, I'd go to Boston Market," Joe shoved his plate over.

"Come on, Joe! Don't be that way!" Tai said.

"Nope. Have to get back to work. Good luck on your game. Sorry, I probably won't be able to spend much time with you Mimi, but I have to go," Joe got up from his seat.

"Aww! Well if I don't see you, gimme a hug at least," Mimi pouted.

"Bye," Joe half-heartedly rested one arm on her and patted her on the back. "See ya."

"Bye," Mimi frowned.

"Well, that went well...," Sora scoffed.

"If you ask me, this was one of our better weekends," TK nodded.

"Huh?" Meiko looked up from her plate.

"Oh yeah. Every time we hang out, we're always picking on someone. This week it was Joe. How we're still friends with each other is beyond us," Tai said.

"Yeah, so if you're the sensitive and shy type, which you look like you are, maybe this isn't the right group for you," Mimi shrugged.

"Mimi!" Izzy and Sora gasped.

"What? I'm just being honest. Would you want the poor girl to be miserable?" Mimi shrugged.

"Uh, where did Meiko go?" Kari asked.

"I dunno, but I see a cloud of smoke and tread marks going in that direction. I think it's safe to say she split like a banana sundae," Matt smirked.

"Way to go, Mimi. Scaring people away, one person at a time. Maybe Joe's right not to introduce his girl to us," Tai laughed.

"Such a shame. That girl was kinda endearing too, in a kinda dorky way. I even had a nickname for her. Meimei. Cute, right?" Mimi grinned.

"You know that's just as long as Meiko," Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you guys are no fun!" Mimi sighed. "So what should we do next?"

"Next? I have to practice for my show tonight," Matt frowned.

"Which I will be attending," Sora said.

"And I'm going to a friend's sweet sixteen later," Kari said.

"Wait, so it's just gonna be me, TK, and Izzy at Tai's game?" Mimi asked.

"Wow. Thanks Mimi. First Tai, now you? I'm really starting to feel insulted, like my presence isn't good enough for any of you guys," TK pursed his lips.

"Oh honey, you know I heart you!" Mimi wrapped her arms around TK. "I just think it's kinda sad that no one else will be there to support Tai!"

"Thank you! Someone understands!" Tai grinned.

"What are you talking about? You have three people coming to your game. Sora's the only person showing up to support me. My own brother's not even going," Matt scoffed.

"Come on, don't guilt me! I don't know how many times I have to hear about your running around song. Just admit it was about that time you did speed with the band," TK sighed.

"What?!" Sora gasped.

" _You run around, I run around, we're all gonna run, run, run around._.. here's a hint, Sora. He's not literally talking about running," TK jogged in place.

"Stop being a moron," Matt put him in a headlock.

"Then explain this: _It is getting closer, more intense, ever spinning/Twisting turning roller coaster, inch by inch, the gap is closing/Pressure building/Temperature rising, higher and higher_ ," TK tried to sing.

"Okay, that really does sound like you need to defend yourself, Matt," Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, TK...," Matt let go of TK and huffed. "Don't tell Mom or Dad."

"Sounds like TK was right after all," Kari giggled.

"Shut up. I thought they were good lyrics, that no one would pick up on them," Matt put his hands in his pockets.

"Nah. It's just as obvious as the Electric Slide," TK shook his head in disbelief.

"What about the Electric Slide?" Sora gasped.

"Hey, aren't you kinda quiet today?" Mimi walked alongside Izzy and grabbed his hand.

"You know me. I don't talk if I don't have anything to say," Izzy said.

"Boo, aren't you being a stick in the mud," Mimi pouted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mimi...," Izzy took in a deep breath. He wasn't a good communicator, and being with Mimi only made him as anxious as ever. She was like his kryptonite; his logic went out the window when she was around, along with his common sense. The very thing that intrigued him about her was also the thing that drove him mad, and not in a good way. Yes, she was a friendly, caring, and playful person, but she was too alluring. It shouldn't be so easy and effortless to glide through life simply because of charisma. But she knew it, and it bothered Izzy. A normal person would have let it go or at least find a way to express themselves in a decent way, but Izzy wasn't exactly a normal person. "You know what, Mimi? I'm happy you're here but we're not your little toys for you to play around with for your amusement. I know you're used to getting everything you want all the time, but if I don't feel like talking, then I shouldn't have to," Izzy said.

"Hey, if you're gonna talk like that to me, maybe it is best you don't talk at all. I don't know what's going on in your head, but don't you blame your problems on me," Mimi let go of his hand and walked over to everyone else.

"I'm so sorry...shit," Izzy groaned to himself. Yep, Mimi was going to be pissed off at him for the rest of the trip. Not exactly what he wanted, but how much longer was Mimi going to tolerate him for anyways? She probably only associated with him because he was friends with everyone else.

"Hey, you paying attention? We're going to the spa," Kari said.

"You guys have fun," Izzy said.

"No, you moron. _We're_ going to the spa. We already have one smart guy AWOL, we're not letting another one loose," Matt grabbed Izzy by his shirt.

" _What_?!" Izzy gasped as the girls giggled.

"Now, about this spa...what is this word, spa? I feel like you're starting to a say a word and you're not finishing it. Spaghetti? Are you taking us to a spaghetti day?" Tai said.

"Tai, we literally just had breakfast a half-hour ago!" Sora gasped.

"Well, what's the hype?" Tai asked.

* * *

"Oh...," Tai pursed his lips.

"It's a place where you can get massages, facials, relax in hot tubs-" Mimi said.

"You had me at facials," Matt grinned.

"He's always looking them up on the computer," TK smirked.

"You're nasty," Tai laughed.

"What? I like facials. They're so nice," Mimi said.

"Mimi, I don't think the boys are talking about the same thing you're thinking about," Kari said.

"What could they be talking about?" Mimi innocently asked.

"Don't look to Urban Dictionary," TK said with a guilty look on his face.

"Aww, you look like a bad, little boy who did something really naughty right now," Mimi teased.

"Again, maybe it's best you don't say anything, especially when there's like people getting rubbed down in nothing but towels," Matt smirked.

"Rubbed down or rubbed out?" Tai laughed.

"You know what? We should have made this a girl's only outing," Sora groaned.

"Hi, welcome to Stiff Springs Spa. How can we help you?" a receptionist smiled at the group.

"Yes. What is your spaghetti policy?" Tai asked.

"Are you hearing this? He doesn't belong in a place like this," Sora shook her head.

"Hey, even people like Tai need to be pampered once in a while. Now Tai, spa is not short for spaghetti...just give the nice lady what she asks for and move on," Mimi sweetly smiled.

"So there's no spaghetti?" Tai asked.

"No," the receptionist shook her head.

* * *

"Hey, I'm hungry," Tai whispered.

"Same," TK nodded.

"Seriously?" Izzy huffed.

"Dammit, I gave my wallet to Kari to hold onto," Tai said.

"Same...," TK sighed.

"Yeah... I gave Sora my wallet," Matt popped his lips.

"You guys don't carry your wallet with you?" Izzy looked at them incredulously.

"Well, they have purses. Might as well put them to use," Tai shrugged.

"Point," Matt shrugged.

"What are we gonna do? I want snacks _now_ ," TK groaned.

"Maybe we can sneak into the girls' lockers and grab our shit," Matt said.

"Yeah, what a good idea!" Tai nodded.

"No! Bad idea!" Izzy gasped.

"Hey, when you're hungry, you do whatever it takes. Besides, what's the worst that can possibly happen?" TK asked.

"With Tai and Matt involved? I don't want to think about it. I'll stress about it harder than Joe," Izzy groaned.

"Well, they're already gone. So you can stay or you can come along. I'm going though," TK ran down the hall.

"Oh no, this is the worst," Izzy huffed as he slowly followed TK to the girls' locker room.

"Crap! They're locked! I don't even know which lockers are theirs!" TK whispered.

"It is a locker room!" Izzy hissed.

"Well, I didn't think of that!" TK whispered back.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Mimi!" Izzy stuttered.

"Shhhh!" TK shushed her. "Look, we just wanted to get some snacks but we forgot that we left the wallets with the girls..."

"Uh huh, sure. If you wanted to peek at girls changing, all you had to do was be honest. Good cover-up story though," Mimi winked.

"No! Seriously! You know what, where's Kari?" TK turned red.

"Oh, just go straight down the hallway and turn left. I think she's getting her nails done though," Mimi said.

"Thanks," TK stealthily made his way out the locker room.

"And _you,_ what are you doing here?" Mimi cocked her head to the side and glared at Izzy.

"I... didn't want to be alone. I don't know how long they would take or if they'd end up getting into any trouble along the way," Izzy bit his lip.

"Oh. Makes sense," Mimi looked him up and down. He already felt exposed in nothing but a towel tied around his waist, but the way Mimi looked at him only made him more nervous. He wasn't sure what was going on in her mind, but he could tell that her sweeping gaze was definitely intense.

"Uh, look... I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just wish things came as easy to me like they do with you, you know? People like you, people want to help you and be there for you. I don't have that," Izzy said.

"Why should you care about other people's opinions? As long as you have loyal people by your side, that's all that matters, right?" Mimi winked.

"I guess you're right," Izzy nodded.

"And I like you," Mimi lightly brushed her hand against Izzy's chest. "But would it kill you to be a little nicer? It also doesn't hurt to put yourself out there every once in a while. You should try it."

"I guess," Izzy gulped.

"You guess? For someone who knows everything, you're sure guessing a lot right now," Mimi teasingly nudged him.

"Fine. I _will_ follow your advice eventually," Izzy said.

"I hope you do it soon. Especially with the being nicer part," Mimi said. "Now go before you get caught!"

"Leaving," Izzy said.

* * *

"I dunno, but if you ask me, that spa day was a rip off. No spaghetti whatsoever," Tai twirled spaghetti on a fork.

"You know spa is a separate word of its own, right?" Matt scoffed.

"Shut up, dingodile brain," Tai said.

"Who you calling dingleberry, dingleberry?" Matt said.

"I said dingodile, not dingleberry, doofus!" Tai said.

"Guys, can we at least pretend to behave at this Italian Denny's? There's people who think this is fancy dining just because you can pair house wine with repackaged Sodexo food," Izzy groaned.

"Way to ruin the illusion, Izzy. Way to ruin the illusion," Tai said.

"You're still eating it," Matt said.

"Didn't say it was nasty," Tai slurped up his pasta.

"I wish I could say I want to stick around, but I really don't want to. Besides, I have to practice for the show," Matt said.

"I hope you don't perform that song about the Walmart employees. I can't shop there anymore because they think I'm you and then they call me an asshole," TK said.

"What? Why?" Tai asked.

"Matt wrote a song... I can't remember the exact lyrics, but I think they went something like _Hey, what's up, Superstar?/Looks like you're goin' far/Hey look it's Wonderguy/Gonna make ya plenty fine/Now what's up, Wondergirl? You're gonna change the world,_ " TK said.

"It doesn't sound like a bad song," Izzy said.

"Shut up, you listen to The Strokes," Matt said.

"Hey dimwit, he's on your side. And yes, it was a bad song because the Walmart employees thought he was making fun of them. Didn't help that he was writing the song while pointing at everyone," TK shot Matt a look. "And don't get me started on the 'digital' song. _I'm headin' off on a digital trip and that's what I plan to do/I'm goin' away to a digital plane and I ain't comin' back real soon/The whole thing is electrical/It's running through my veins_...bro, if you don't knock this shit off, I'm gonna send you to Narcotics Anonymous!" TK scoffed.

"It's all sex, drugs, and rock and roll," Matt said.

"Cool, seems like you got the drugs part covered...where's the rest?" Tai mockingly said.

"You're funny! If your soccer career doesn't take off, you should be a comedian!" Matt made a face. "I'm out of here!"

"Same... I already finished my seventh bowl of pasta. Unlimited my ass," Tai scoffed.

"Uh, aren't you the reason they started to have a limit on Never Ending Pasta?" Izzy asked.

"Shush!" Tai barked.

"We should head out too. Chill out for a bit before the game," TK said.

"Good call," Izzy nodded.

"Fuuuuuck," Tai groaned.

"What?" the boys looked at him.

"Game's cancelled," Tai said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Look out the window," Tai gave him a look.

"Oh, pretty dark out," Matt frowned.

"Didn't think to bring an umbrella," Izzy said.

"You think the girls would have one somewhere?" TK asked.

"Yeah, ask them and you'll be dragged along on their shopping crap. I'm heading home," Matt said.

"Ditto," Tai nodded. "Deuces!"

"See you later," Izzy said.

"So, it's just me and you yet again," TK smirked.

"Oh my God, what now?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing. You just looked a bit like...your mind was somewhere else," TK devilishly smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy huffed.

"You know, we were in the girls' locker room...and I did leave you and Mimi alone for some time," TK grinned.

"Nothing happened," Izzy said.

"You sure?" TK raised an eyebrow.

"Positive," Izzy huffed.

"You don't sound like nothing happened," TK shrugged.

"Fine, we talked for a bit. I just said I wish I could be as likeable as her and then she said that she liked me. Then she told me I should put myself out there once in a while...but the way she said it... I don't know," Izzy shrugged.

"Was it kind of in an irritated way or was it kind of like flirty?" TK grinned.

"I don't know! That's what I'm saying!" Izzy said.

"I think there's only one way to find out. Oh, you should text her that Tai's game is cancelled," TK said.

"That's right. Thanks for reminding me," Izzy pulled out his phone.

"Hmm, she said why not go to Matt's show then? Gimme that," TK grabbed Izzy's phone.

"Hey!" Izzy yelled.

"I'm doing you a favor. But if you screw this up, you're completely hopeless. Just saying," TK typed away. "Oh, look at that. You're picking her up at the hotel. She's in Room 206. You're welcome!"

"I-I-I... you're...," Izzy gasped.

"The best! I know! Have fun. I'll see you at the show," TK smirked.

* * *

 _*knock knock*_

"In a minute!"

"Okay," Izzy stood outside the door. He could feel his palms get sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy- he took a deep breath and took a quick glance at his sweater. Although he changed before he went to pick Mimi up, he was slightly paranoid there might be a chance that a stray piece of spaghetti might be stuck on him from lunch, even though he didn't eat any. Then what he was wearing would turn from a decent ensemble for a night out into a typical waiter's garb.

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting. Come inside," Mimi smiled.

"Okay," Izzy said.

"I haven't really gotten ready yet. I hope you don't mind," Mimi picked up her hair and dropped it back down.

"About that...," Izzy paused.

"Yeah?" Mimi looked at him.

"Uh...," Izzy bit his lip. Here she was, standing in front of him with a silk robe on, and chances are there wasn't much, if anything underneath it. Either way, he really wanted to find out.

"I'm just going to draw the curtains. That rain is falling really hard. Talk about a dark Saturday," Mimi frowned.

"It's not that dark," Izzy said.

"What are you talking about? Would you want to be caught in that icky storm? It's so dark," Mimi frowned.

"Maybe you have a point...," Izzy said.

"I do?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"You know how you said I should put myself out there every once in a while?" Izzy said.

"Yeah. I also said you should try being nicer too," Mimi smirked.

"Let's work on one thing at a time," Izzy advanced towards Mimi, until their faces were only centimeters apart and her back was completely against the wall.

"I'm taking it that you don't want to play nice," Mimi smirked.

"I'm taking it that you don't want me to either," Izzy looked in her eyes with a serious expression on his face. He softly touched the fabric of Mimi's robe until he noticed two small bumps that weren't there five minutes ago. He looked up at her again, drawing his face close to hers.

"Umm...," Mimi toyed with the buttons on Izzy's shirt.

"Forever and never, a torch in search of a flame, to be good, get better. Well, I've been feeling this way," Izzy slid his hand on Mimi's shoulder under her robe, subtly slipping it off. He couldn't help but to smile at himself, she was definitely aroused. He pulled her close and started sucking on her nipple.

"Someone wants to cut to the chase," Mimi said in between gasps. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged at it.

"I don't mind playing for a bit," Izzy kissed her neck as he started rubbing his groin against hers.

"No, we have to even the plane field a bit," Mimi unbuttoned Izzy's shirt and tossed it to the ground. She kissed him on the lips, letting her hands wander up and down his chest until she hit his belt. She unbuckled it and tugged his pants down with her feet.

"Impressive," Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Not as impressive as this. You're as hard as a rock," Mimi grabbed Izzy's cock and slid it up and down her hand.

"Ohh...," Izzy gasped.

"That's right. You're mine now," Mimi smirked and passionately kissed him.

"No," Izzy broke away from her grip.

"Huh?" Mimi looked taken aback.

"You're mine," Izzy spread Mimi's legs apart and bent them. He slowly kissed up her legs, sucking the skin of her inner thighs through his teeth. He brushed his tongue slowly up and down her clit, taking delight in the small shivers and gasps she let out. Then he let his whole tongue inside, swirling around, devouring her. And with every lap of the tongue, and every movement, she only got louder and louder, and Izzy was feeling a bit proud of himself that he was the one causing her to make those sounds. "Wow, Mimi. You're very loud. I'm starting to think you need a gag," Izzy climbed back up to face Mimi.

"That gag better be you," Mimi brought her face close to his and kissed him. "Come on, give it to me," she demanded.

"I don't know if you'd want that," Izzy said.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

"You were pretty loud a couple of seconds ago. You think you can handle what's to happen next?" Izzy smirked.

"You may have a big...torch, but can you handle a flame like me?" Mimi nibbled on his ear.

"You asked for it," Izzy pulled her close and gently moved his erect cock into her cunt until it was all the way in. Their bodies finally intertwining, he pumped in and out of her, until he found a speed that she seemed to like. The ferocious scratching on his chest, the hard gripping of his shoulders and arms, the moans and yesses seemed like signs that all pointed to him doing something right, so he kept going.

"Oh Izzy, I'm so...oh...," Mimi gasped.

"Wet," Izzy finished her sentence.

"Yes. That," Mimi said. "Finish on me."

"What?" Izzy tried to keep his cool, not breaking the rhythm.

"That's right. I want you to jerk off on me. I want to see you. Now," Mimi seductively bit her lip.

"Okay," Izzy said. He was getting close and wasn't sure what to do, but now he was relieved. He got up from the bed and aimed at Mimi, sliding his hand up and down his shaft rapidly.

"You look so hot right now. Come here," Mimi purred.

"I already did," Izzy smirked as he made his way back over to Mimi.

"I guess we should get cleaned up. We played a little dirty today, didn't we?" Mimi said.

"Hop in the shower for a bit?" Izzy asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Mimi coyly smiled.

"You know what? I take back what I said earlier," Izzy said.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

"You definitely own me. Look at these marks you left behind. I am yours," Izzy touched his neck and chest.

"If that's the case, then I'm yours too," Mimi stretched her neck out.

"We belong to each other then. Even if it's only for this weekend," Izzy said.

"Izzy," Mimi softly whispered.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. We don't want to be too late," Izzy picked up Mimi's chin and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful outside, you would have never guessed it rained yesterday!" Sora said.

"A picnic at the park was a good idea. Brings back fun memories," Tai leaned against a tree.

"What are you talking about? I remember crying here half the time!" TK gasped.

"That's because you were a crybaby," Matt said.

"Yeah, it was kinda true...," Kari frowned.

"You cried all the time too, emo boy," Tai said.

"I did not," Matt protested.

"Oh brother," Izzy sighed and lied down on the grass.

"That's just Matt and Tai for you," Mimi casually rested on top of Izzy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's this going on?" Matt twirled his finger at them. "Is this why you were late to my show? Were you guys busy doing something on the way? Or were you guys _getting_ busy?"

"Matt...no one wants to see you play songs about you getting high. He wrote his new song about having a female plug," TK said.

"What?! I thought it was a cute love song!" Sora gasped.

"Come on, Sora. _You got a boy, you got a girl/Sitting underneath a tree/They sit there everyday/And even though you may think/This is the way that things should be/It may not always be that way_.. What the hell do you think he means by 'it may not always be that way?'" TK asked.

"I dunno. Kinda sounds like he's buying a hooker," Tai said.

"You know what, I never thought about that!" TK gasped.

"You guys! He would never!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then lemme guess. You think that Milkshake song is really about milkshakes," TK asked.

"It's not?" Mimi asked.

"Okay, check it. _I turn around, I can see what's behind me/I turn back around, I can see what's ahead/And if you don't believe I've been here all along/Just turn around, just turn around._ Why would he be turning around for? Oh, to check for cops!" TK yelled.

"TK!" Matt barked.

"What? Am I right or am I right?" TK asked.

"Matt, you have some explaining to do," Kari giggled.

"Aren't they silly?" Mimi softly whispered to Izzy.

"You read my mind," Izzy smirked.

"I like seeing you relaxed like this. It's nice," Mimi stroked Izzy's face and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Oooh, did I just see a kiss between you guys?" Tai cooed.

"Uh...," Izzy turned red.

"Watch the whole world explode underneath us!" Mimi kissed him again.

"Can't say I saw it coming," Matt said.

"Maybe it's because you're too busy making fun of Walmart employees in your songs," Kari said. "But these two, it's like a night in search of a day. They were bound to get together some day."

"Yeah, we can see that," Tai tugged at his shirt collar.

"You're welcome," TK mouthed to Izzy.

"Oh, I thought I should mention something! I just found out this morning," Mimi grinned.

"What?" Sora asked.

"My dad is transferring back to Japan. It'll be another month, but I'll be here to stay!" Mimi winked.

"What?! That's great!" Tai said. "Now you'll get to catch all my soccer games and not Matt's crappy shows cause they're crap!"

"Okay," Mimi giggled.

"That is good news," Izzy said.

"I guess that dark Saturday really was just that...a dark Saturday," Mimi whispered in Izzy's ear. "Wait for me till then?"

"Of course," he said.

"What are you guys whispering about now?" Matt said.

"Nothing," Mimi giggled. "Come on, let's go," she sat up.

"Okay," Izzy got up from the grass and pulled her up. Even though it was sunny out, her smile was like a light that shined exclusively for him. Now that she was his and he was hers, it wasn't so dark anymore.


End file.
